


The right incentive

by thesecretsoftheuniverse



Series: Parkner Week 2019 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man 3 - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Baking, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Parkner Week 2019, Snarky Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretsoftheuniverse/pseuds/thesecretsoftheuniverse
Summary: Apparently it’s much easier to bake cookies with Harley if he has an incentive. And sure, Peter might have started using it against him, but it was all in good fun.





	The right incentive

**Author's Note:**

> hey ho 
> 
> i gotta finish my parkner week works i think the whole cartwheel prompt is throwing me off (my rhythm)

“Harley!! We need to finish these damn cookies for Happy. Stop distracting meee!” Peter complained. 

“Peteer stop being such a kill joy! We have time! Right FRIDAY?” Harley whined, still not getting up from the ground. 

“Actually Mr. Keener, Mr. Parker is right. If you continue at this pace there is no way you’ll manage to finish all the cookies you want for Mr. Hogan’s birthday. It’s already 2:34 am.” FRIDAY answered, somehow sounding exasperated despite being an AI.

“Buzz kill..” Harley muttered from the ground, pouting at the ceiling. 

“Harley, seriously. We’ve wasted huge amount of materials and still have only managed to bake one of the four batches of cookies we were supposed to bake ready. And half of those are already gone.” Peter declared, waving his hands around the kitchen to show the other teenager the state the kitchen was in. Granted, this was Stark Tower, there are robots that clean up after them but Peter was never fully comfortable with not having to do anything. 

“You say that like you didn’t participate and bicker too.” the southern boy retorts, pouting even more. 

  
“I didn’t say that. I know what I did but Harley, if we don’t get this done Pepper and MJ are gonna murder us and we’ll have to eat my aunt’s cookies.” Peter warned, shivering slightly when he remembered May’s latest attempt at baking. 

Harley frowned and then sighed dramatically. “Fineeeeee. At least help me up.” he whined, holding out a hand. 

Peter grabbed it, but before he could help him up Harley had dragged him down on top of him, giggling like a madman. 

“Harley.” Peter said, trying to sound angry but only sounding out of breath. Which probably had to do with the fact that his face was currently inches away from the guy whom he’d been crushing on for five whole months. People rarely managed to hold his attention for that long. 

Harley had stopped giggling too, instead staring at the brown haired boy above him in wonder. Yeah, he might be slightly delirious from the lack of sleep and large amount of sugar he snorted but he always thought Peter was very attractive and had enjoyed getting closer to the boy over the last few months. So what if he had a crush on Peter?   
  
So what if he leaned up from the ground to catch Peter’s lips in a kiss?   
  
He didn’t even fully register what he’d done until he felt Peter inhale sharply. Before he could pull back however, the boy above him relaxed again and started kissing back with a lot of enthusiasm. 

What was originally meant as just a peck ended up being a make out session on the floor of the kitchen in Harley’s apartment in the Tower, Harley eventually rolling them around until he was on top and could press Peter down into the hard, flour covered floor. 

They kept at it for a while, getting lost in the sensations and sounds of each other, lips and tongues tangling and fighting, hands pushing and pulling, until both of them had to pull back to gasp for air, their lips swollen and almost bruised. 

Though it took them quite a long time to calm down their breathing a bit, neither of their gazes ever strayed from the other’s face. Both of them tried to stop looking at the other boy’s lips but eventually their eyes trailed down to them. 

“While I’m happy about this development I must tell you once again that the cookies will unfortunately not bake themselves and if you don’t start now, you’ll never get them done.” FRIDAY interrupted, bursting their silent and tense bubble and making them both jump. 

Their foreheads pumped together quite painfully and both of them groaned, Harley eventually rolling off of Peter and sitting up. 

  
“Ugh, FRIDAY why?” he complained, holding his head in a flour-covered hand. 

Peter sat up quietly. “FRIDAY is right though. We do need to get the cookies done.” he explained with a slight pout. 

“Ok but why would I help?” Harley questioned, finally looking at the boy sitting next to him. 

  
“Because you promised.” Peter answered with a smirk.

Harley simply raised an eyebrow to which Peter started to pout. 

“If you finish the cookies and clean up as much as you can in the kitchen I’ll let you both into Harley’s room and you can continue your make-out session there.” FRIDAY bargained. 

Harley’s head shot up and he quickly stood up, pulling Peter with him. “Come on, we have work to do!” he said, getting together all the materials they needed. 

“Seriously? That’s all it takes?” Peter questioned in amusement, looking for any clean bowls. 

Harley’s head turned around and his eyes quickly found his lips again before trailing back to Peter’s eyes and staring into them. “Yes.” he stated and turned back around.

Peter definitely did not blush. 

…………………………………………………………………............................................…

  
  


Apparently it’s much easier to bake cookies with Harley if he has an incentive. And sure, Peter might have started using it against him, but it was all in good fun.

Whenever Harley would start looking bored or mischievous he would step closer to him until their faces were just inches apart and whisper his name slowly. Once he got the other boy’s full attention he’d step back and get back to work, ignoring Harley’s groans and complaints. 

In the end it took them just over two hours to be done with the cookies. By 5:00 am the kitchen actually looked pretty presentable and FRIDAY promised the bots would take care of the rest. with the cookies either cooling off or already sitting in a box, both boys left the kitchen and as promised, were let into Harley’s room. 

They had already changed into cleaner clothes beforehand so Harley decided to simply push Peter to the wall as soon as he heard the door close, stepping close and kissing him again without hesitation. Peter sighed against his lips and snaked one arm around his waist while his other hand slowly made its way upwards until he tangled it in his air. Harley kept pushing against him, hands holding him steady against the wall so he wouldn’t collapse onto Peter from both exhaustion and the pure feeling of elation of finally kissing the boy he’d liked for so long. 

Though Peter was definitely also feeling the exhaustion settling in his bones he decided against stopping the kiss and instead pulled on Harley’s hair a little, causing the other boy to moan against him. 

“Asshole.” Harley mumbled against his lips and Peter used that moment to his advantage, licking his way into the taller boy’s mouth, tugging on his hair randomly and holding him up with his increased strength when he felt Harley’s knees buckle. 

They kept at it, teasing and playing dirty to try and make each other groan and gain control of the kiss. Both teenagers lost themselves in the kiss, time seemingly frozen until they had to slow down in order to get to the bed. They tried to keep kissing but eventually gave into the exhaustion they’d been trying to ignore the entire time and fell asleep on top of the covers. 

**Author's Note:**

> harley is a hoe for peter


End file.
